Weapon Systems
Ship Weapons are weapons mounted on ships (guns, missiles, torpedoes*, etc.) that can be used for shelling the coast or Player Versus Player (PvP). To use these weapons, you must have PvP enabled in the game settings and have a ship with weapons. If you run out of ammunition for your weapons, you must go to a shipyard located on the map to rearm your ship. Respawning your ship will not refill ammo. Guns using it's main gun.]] firing a round into the sky at Wolin.]] Ship guns are currently only on the Eithne-Class OPV, the Visby-Class Corvette, the Type 45 Destroyer (Mod+ Only), the Oliver Hazard Perry-Class Frigate, the Skjold-Class Corvette, the Thanos Boat, and the Historics Gamepass ships. The Visby has an animation of the turret opening when you select it. The gun on the Type 45 has unlimited ammo and it does infinite damage. To activate the gun, you must press the 1 key on your keyboard with PvP on. Aim with your mouse and click to shoot. It costs 9,600 credits to rearm the Visby and Eithne from 0 rounds of ammunition to 150 rounds (64 credits per round). The 76mm gun on the Skjold-Class Corvette costs 16,000 credits to rearm from 0 to 200 rounds (200 credits per round). The Oliver Hazard Perry can also hold 200 rounds (With slower rate of fire). Missiles fires a missile into the sky.]] Ship missiles are the second weapon system to be implemented in the game. The only ships that have missiles are the Skjold-Class Corvette, the Thanos Boat, the Visby-Class Corvette, Oliver Hazard Perry-Class Frigate and the Osa missile boat. No other currently completed ship is planned to have missiles, however several on the Trello Roadmap are planned to have them. Each missile costs 380 credits to rearm. To activate the missiles, you must press the 2 key on your keyboard, similar to the guns. On the Oliver Hazard Perry, you can hold 40 missiles, however the Visby, Skjold, and Thanos Boat can only carry 8 missiles. The Type 45 Destroyer has missiles, but they are not functional at this time. Close-in Weapon Systems (CIWS) .]] The only CIWS in game currently is on the Oliver Hazard Perry-Class Frigate which has one above it's hangar and the Osa missile boat boat which has two, one at the bow and one at the stern. Although the HMS Queen Elizabeth has some on it, it is unknown if these are functional yet. The purpose of CIWS is to shoot down incoming missiles. It has a 50% chance to shoot down incoming missiles. Vertical Launch System (VLS) The only ship with a VLS in-game currently is on the Oliver Hazard Perry-Class Frigate, with the Adelaide skin on it. The purpose of VLS is same as the CIWS. The difference is that it can only be used 8 times and it has a 100% chance to destroy incoming missiles and no you can't destroy a staff aircraft with this system. Other Other weapon systems for ships are planned to be released in later updates. Trivia * Aiming your cursor directly at the target can be inaccurate, and in some cases can cause shells to go through ships and miss. * The Visby-Class Corvette was the first ship to have a functional gun. * The Oliver Hazard Perry-Class Frigate was the first ship to have functional missiles. Category:Game Essentials